The present invention relates to a kit for replicating an implantable prosthetic device. More specifically, the kit may include a replica of an implantable prosthesis and a geometric tool for demonstrating a geometric configuration of the replica.
In some replicas of implantable prosthetic devices, certain of the desired physical aspects that may entice a consumer to purchase the corresponding device are difficult to observe and appreciate. A salesperson may merely provide documentation, coupled with a verbal description, showing a particular feature of an implantable prosthesis. However, this approach suffers certain drawbacks, as some consumers require a tactile demonstration of products in order to be persuaded. Additionally, consumers receive various advertisements, documents, and solicitations regarding potential purchases. Thus, any documentation provided may be discarded, lost, or misplaced, thereby rendering the documentation ineffective. There is also the possibility that a consumer may forget much of the verbal portion of a presentation unless he or she has taken notes. Such notes may have been transcribed on the documentation which, as described above, may become lost or discarded.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that demonstrates a geometric configuration of a replica of an implantable prosthetic device that is intuitive and visually apparent to a consumer.